


Absolutely Boned

by princiere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Puns, Blood, Christmas Fluff, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Puns & Word Play, Scarification, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: Being the older brother & caretaker of a child named Frisk didn't mean a whole lot other than just that -- at least, not until they show up after going missing for a week, with some new friends in tow.And your future bone-friend, but you didn't know that yet.





	1. Boned from The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> loud shrugging  
> I can't even say this is what I spent the last month working on, bc I started writing all this just a few days ago asdfhjk  
> let's just say that undertale is where my creativity & motivation is at its strongest. this damn game owned my ass in 2015-2016, & it recently came back to reclaim ownership of my ass.  
> anyway. I'm a skeleton smoocher again. let's go!!

"Frisk! If you can hear me, follow my voice! Or, what's left of it anyway..."

You weren't sure what your brain ached of more -- the strong sense of deja vu from having repeated this routine for a week straight now, or the intense & always lingering anxiety that's haunted you for said week. You _did_ know your body ached immensely after walking for hours through the forest surrounding Mt. Ebott, in search of your younger sibling, Frisk.

_It's gonna get dark soon..._

Hoping for the best, you called out for them again, ignoring how your voice was starting to grow hoarse. Every once in a while, you'd cough, & you swore you could taste metal in the back of your throat from all the yelling.

There was one rule you went by during your search, however: you'd head home once your voice went out completely, because then you wouldn't have the ability to call for help if you suffered a similar fate that Frisk possibly--

 _No, **no** , don't get pessimistic now!_ You thought to yourself. _They've gotta be around here somewhere--_

Suddenly, you felt something tug at your sleeve, but you didn't freak out. That tug felt familiar, so you glanced to your arm & nearly broke onto sobs right then & there. "Wha... Frisk, oh _god_ , I thought I'd never see you again!" You cried despite your throat begging for mercy. You knelt down & didn't hesitate to hug Frisk, feeling your anxiety finally ease.

...Wait.

You pulled away, holding them by their shoulders. "Where have you been?!" You tried not to raise your voice. "A-And why are you so... _clean_ , for having spent a week in the forest?"

"Actually, they haven't been in the forest all week."

You jumped at the sound of another voice & spun to where you heard it. The sight of some...goat-woman hybrid came into view, along with several others that you didn't focus on for the time being. The pounding in your chest went back to an unhealthy pace, as your hands began to shake.

Monsters?! But-- They were supposed to be--?!

"Frisk, what did you...?" You glanced back to them, only to see them smile. They brought their hands up.

**[I went to that underground place everyone used to talk about.]**

"Is...Is that so?" You turned back to the new group. "And you managed to get them out?"

Glancing back to Frisk, they nodded, to which you chuckled, "Gotta say, that's pretty impressive for someone your age."

"Our apologies for startling you." The goat-woman stepped a bit closer, though still staying several feet away. "You seem to know Frisk. Are you, perhaps, related to them?"

"Yea, I'm their brother." You nodded once. "And...you are...?"

"I'm Toriel." She smiled. A tug at your arm made you look to Frisk.

**[Goat mom.]**

Toriel seemed to understand sign language, as she chuckled with a hint of embarrassment. "That is what Frisk has chosen to call me, anyway."

"Really now?" You laughed. "Uhm, can we take this & all the other introductions back to the house, Frisk? I've been out here for long enough tonight."

"Oh, you must've been so worried about them as of late." Toriel spoke with sympathy as she approached you. "I can assure you that they are alright. Now, what was it about a house?"

×-♡-×

Luckily, the town you lived in was only a half hour away from the mountain, so it wasn't the worst hassle to get back. You were careful to make sure the new party following you weren't seen by anyone that was out & about. Once you unlocked the front door to your house, you held it open for all the...new faces that you'd have to meet.

Two of them caught your interest. While there was a significant difference in height & appearance, they were both clearly skeletons. You brushed it off for now & headed inside once the shorter skeleton made their way in.

"You must be so tired." Toriel was at your side once you entered the living room where everyone was already getting comfortable. "I could use some healing magic to help?"

"Y-You don't have to--"

"Nonsense, you sound so hoarse!" She moved closer. "May I?"

It didn't take much for you to give in. Toriel held her hand near your throat, which was...more than a little nerve-wracking, you had to admit. But, with the way your throat began to hurt less within moments, you were able to brush off the anxiety.

Once she pulled her hand away, you sighed, not cringing at the sting of pain anymore. "Wow, thank you." Your voice sounded much more smooth & natural now. With that, you went to the kitchen to grab a spare chair, as once Toriel sat down there were no more spaces to sit in the living room. Some sat on the floor, but you knew your body wouldn't be happy with you if you did the same.

"So..." You took a deep breath, unsure of where to even begin with all this. "Monsters are free now?"

"It would seem so." The other, much larger goat spoke up. "My name is Asgore, by the way. I used to rule the underground."

"You seem a lot more cool about this than I was expecting." The blue fish-woman butted in, raising her hand since she sat on the floor with the yellow lizard. "I thought I'd have to kick the butt of the first human we came across!"

You tilted your head for a moment, as if agreeing with her confusion. "I guess I just sorta...expected this? Like I always felt like you guys were gonna come back soon, but I never pinpointed when it would happen. I guess I taught Frisk well then, if they're so open-minded about all this."

"Worry not, taller human!" The more lanky skeleton spoke up, rather loudly. "Frisk here has always been kind, even after I used my special attack!"

"You...tried to fight them?"

"Yes! But! We are friends now, & the past is the past!" The skeleton tried to boast. "They could not resist befriending the great Papyrus, as is to be expected!"

You snorted, but tried to stifle your giggles. "Wait, like, the _font_ papyrus?"

Frisk waved for you to look at them.

**[His brother is named Sans!]**

"that would be me." The smaller skeleton finally introduced himself. "i don't mean to brag, but i'm quite the _sans_ -ation."

Your giggles only worsened as Papyrus grunted with displeasure. "We _just_ got to the surface, & you're already using puns on the taller human, Sans?!" He exclaimed.

"well, it clearly tickled his _funny bone_."

Papyrus huffed, leaving the room for the time being. Meanwhile, you got the names of the lizard & celebrity-like robot.

"And what's your name, darling?" Mettaton gestured to you. "It's only fair we know your name too."

"Oh right, sorry!" You chuckled. "My name is _____. I'm both Frisk's brother & caretaker, since I have my own house."

Before you could say any more, Frisk suddenly moved to you, tugging at your sleeve. You excused them & yourself, following them to the kitchen. Once it was just the two of you, you knelt down while they held their hands up.

**[Can they stay here? Until they get their own place?]**

"All of them?" You raised an eyebrow, to which Frisk nodded. "That...That'll be challenging, y'know. We only have so much here, & even then we only have enough to accommodate for two people, Frisk."

**[I don't trust them anywhere else, yet. Other humans could be mean to them, & hurt them. Please, _____, it won't be for forever.]**

"I know, I know... I'm not saying no, but...it's gonna be hard." You paused. "You're gonna have to help though, okay? You seem to know these guys way better than me, so I don't know what they'll need ASAP."

Frisk nodded vigorously. **[Asgore & Toriel are going to leave tomorrow anyway, they said they need to settle the new situation with people from the government.]**

You kinda guessed Toriel was related to Asgore in some way, & since they were the rulers of the underground,  it made sense they'd take care of the...law-related stuff. "Sounds important." You sighed.

"everything ok?"

You glanced over to the kitchen doorway, where Sans stood, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. "am i _brother_ ing you guys?"

"Okay, that was a stretch." You still laughed as you stood up. "Yea, everything's okay. Just trying to figure out the living situation right now."

"...and?"

"Because we have no idea how other people will react to you guys, I don't mind if you guys need to stay here until you get your own place."

" _Really?!_ " Papyrus exclaimed from the living room, having heard what you said. Though, it was a given, since the living room was just around the corner from the kitchen. He was suddenly at the kitchen doorway too. "Wowie, Frisk, the taller human is so kind! This calls for celebratory spaghetti!"

"Sorry, we don't have what we need for that, especially for..." You paused to count the heads in the house, "nine mouths to feed."

"Nevermind, this day is terrible!" Papyrus groaned as he went back to the living room, followed by a chuckle from Sans.

"don't mind him." He excused his brother as Frisk left the room to join the others. "he's a bit eccentric."

You shrugged. "I'll get used to it, & your puns too."

The grin on his face widened a bit. "my brother's more into puzzles, but be careful. interrupting his focus on one could earn you some _cross_ words."

The first thing you wanted to do was glare at Sans for making such an _awful, **awful**_ pun, but...you couldn't. You only broke down into giggles as your stomach twisted from...something. "Yea, I can get used to this. C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us."

×-♡-×

"Ugh, why is no one hiring right no--"

"_____!"

You flinched at the practical banging at your bedroom door. At the moment, you were just checking something on your laptop, but it seemed that Papyrus had bigger issues that required your attention.

It'd been a few months since meeting the monsters, & while Mettaton left not even a week later to pursue his desire of becoming an idol, along with Undyne & Alphys who moved to be closer to the beach, the skeleton duo had remained at your house. You didn't mind, as it was now just four living beings to look after instead of nine, but you've always wondered when or if they'd ever find their own place to live.

As soon as you opened your bedroom door, Papyrus lifted you up, exclaiming with glee as he brought you out to the living room, "I have wonderful news! Our new home is finally finished being built!"

Seems like you jinxed it.

Once you got him to set you down, you smiled, "That's awesome, Papyrus! I'm guessing that means you guys will be moving out soon, huh?"

Papyrus tilted his head, & you suddenly felt a weight at your leg. Kneeling down to Frisk, they began to frantically sign.

**[They want us to move in with them!]**

You raised an eyebrow in shock. "Wh-- So soon, just like that?"

They nodded. **[It'll be in a huge city just a couple hours away! Didn't you say you loved cities, _____?]**

"Is that true?!" Papyrus asked you. "In that case, you should definitely join us!"

"But--" You tried to think of something, anything, but none of your excuses could compete with their pleadings & encouragement.

Frisk suddenly yanked at you until they could whisper in your ear, "You'll still get to hang out with Sans every day."

You pulled away, staring at them in both shock & embarrassment. While you knew they were selectively mute, they knew exactly when talking would affect you the most. In such a case, it seemed as though they'd noticed your behavior & mannerisms around Sans enough for them to conclude that...perhaps you didn't feel just _platonic_ interest in him.

As much as you wanted to vehemently deny how much the notion made your chest swell with warmth, you simply took a breath & sighed to collect yourself. "Well, living in such a bigger city could provide more job opportunities for me..." You pondered, helping yourself to stand up. "This house has basically given me stockholm syndrome over the years."

You could admit with full certainty that working at home had its perks, but...you wanted some change now. Even with all the chaos of monsters being freed & having to look after some of them, you still felt...trapped. So, with the final nail on the coffin, you decided it was time to leave.

"If Frisk is alright with it," You glanced to them, before looking back to Papyrus, "then yea, we'll move in with you guys."

Before you could say another word, Papyrus suddenly picked you up again, ecstatic over his new roommates.

×-♡-×

The first thing you noticed upon driving up to the new house was that...it was rather big, compared to your previous home. This one was two stories, & was supposedly a replication of their home from the underground, with the addition of two more bedrooms & other necessities for human occupants, such as a bathroom.

As you stepped out of the car, you noticed Sans near the front door & the moving truck that had followed behind you pulling up.

"i almost didn't wake up to see your arrival." Sans mentioned, stepping over to you. "with the new house, i couldn't remember which side the sun rises from, but eventually it _dawned_ on me."

You squinted at him, before giggling, "What a way to introduce the new house."

"well, seeing as how you can handle my _pun_ derful jokes, it only seemed fitting."

You shook your head, nudging his elbow with yours. "So, would you prefer unloading or unpacking?"

"unloading, but i got this." Sans closed his eyes. You questioned this, to which he opened them again to reveal his left eye glowing blue. Frisk laughed, moving your attention to the fact that all the boxes from inside the truck were being carried via levitation into the house.

"Woah..." You watched with amusement. "This is a first from you. I only thought you had teleportation."

"guess i'm just full of surprises." Sans winked with his non-glowing eyesocket. You felt a strong warmth begin to cover your cheeks, so you excused yourself & headed in to get to work on unpacking.

You weren't entirely sure what made you attracted to Sans. As far as you knew, your infatuation just sort of... _appeared_ , & you made no attempts to quench these desires. But, like you've done many times before with other crushes, you swallowed down any thought of telling the other person about your feelings. Not only was the world in a bit of chaos right now, what with monsters being freed after lord knows how long, but you were _busy_. Busy with work, busy with Frisk, busy with life-- so adding a significant other into the mix would only end with someone being unhappy.

You didn't want that, especially for Sans. It didn't take a genius to tell that something was up with him, given that he always wanted to come off as the jokester, the guy with no issues & just wants to make jokes. Hurting him was the last thing you wanted to do, especially since he seemed to be hiding a lot. 

You'd confronted him about this facade a while back, & surprisingly, he didn't teleport away or dodge the question.

_"i don't talk about my problems with others because they wouldn't understand." He answered at first. "quite literally, though. there was...a lot more to the underground that most of the others couldn't fully grasp, or were even aware of."_

_"Do you think...humans, could understand?"_

_"i mean, frisk knows, and even has control over this issue, so..."_

_"E-Excuse me, what?"_

_"what, they never told you?" Sans glanced to you, almost amused at your confusion. "look, just...don't get weirded out. ok, so...there's this thing i'm aware of that are called resets. when everything goes back to when frisk first ended up in the underground, that's a reset. i...i can see all timelines in existence, and there are some where frisk did some...terrible things. but, they never did that. once we were free, they promised no resets, but...a guy can still get nervous, y'know?"_

_"Resets, huh...?" You tried to process all the new information. "Yea, I can see why you'd be nervous about that happening."_

_"you believe me?"_

_"Given all the magic that monsters can produce, resets in timelines don't sound so crazy to me."_

_A pause followed, until Sans suddenly chuckled. "you are... **way** too chill about things that should scare you, y'know that?"_

_You laughed, shrugging. "Even worse, I get anxiety over the stupidest things too. A 2-in-1 curse."_

_Sans took amusement in your predicament. "well, i'm open for comfort if needed."_

_You couldn't help but smile. "Same here."_

**Thump.**

"Ow. Hey!" You shot a glare to Frisk, who simply smiled.

**[You were daydreaming, weren't you?]**

A sigh escaped your lips. "Nothing gets past you when it comes to me, huh?" You teased Frisk for being a bit too nosy. "Yea, I was."

**[Was it about him?]**

"Nah, nah." You brushed off your lie. "Just thinking of all the possibilities in this city."

Frisk smirked, clearly not buying it, but they dropped the teasing & left, leaving you to either get to work or continue daydreaming.

...

Daydreaming it is.

×-♡-×

"Ugh, I _haaate_ having to dress formal."

You complained to no one in particular as you exited your bedroom, suited up for an upcoming interview. It wasn't anything too special -- a button-up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a pair of slacks, & leather boots you hoped would pass as formal shoes for now -- but the most formal you were used to were jeans, & even then they tended to push your limit.

Loose clothes were easy on your dysphoria, unlike clothes that hugged your body in places you'd rather they not, as well as making you expose your arms; it didn't take long for you to grow uncomfortable. "It's just for the interview, it's just for the interview..." You told yourself as you stepped out of the bathroom after some final touches to your hair & contour makeup. Every time you caught sight of your arms, you tried not to cringe, but as long as you didn't bring attention to them, you'd be fine.

"woah."

You stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, glancing behind yourself to spot Sans. "goin' on a date or something?" He raised one of his eyesockets -- as one would with their eyebrow -- in questioning.

"Unfortunately, no." You sighed, shoving your hands in your pockets. "I've got an interview, & I always feel like I have to overdress, no matter how little skills you need for the job."

"heh, well ya look good. it _suits_ you." Sans complimented you-- wait, _what?_ "i didn't think i'd get free access to the art museum today, given the masterpiece in front of me."

_...What._

Was he... _flirting_ with you?!

Before you could stop it, your face flushed until you could feel it burning. "R-Really now?" You questioned. "I-I didn't think you were one for play-flirting, Sans."

He shrugged. "sorry, had to take the chance."

Right... He's all for comedic timing & affect. You laughed off your anxiety, certain he was just fucking with you. "Anyway, I better get going. You mind if I complain about the interview when I get back?"

"not at all. later, kid."

~♡~

Once you'd left, Sans couldn't hold back the light blue hue of his blush anymore as it invaded his face. You were gonna be the death of him one of these days... Doing things that flustered the hell out of him & being so oblivious to it, even when he attempted flirting!

He didn't blame you, though. Surely you had friends before that "play-flirted" with you, so you seemed to assume this was another case of that. But...why did he feel so hopeful when he remembered how you became so giddy in response?

Sans brushed off the situation, heading to the living room where Frisk & Papyrus were hanging out. Given that you had some gaming consoles when you moved in, it made for good distraction. However, once Frisk noticed Sans' presence, they smirked.

**[Did you see him?]**

Was he still blushing? Damnit. "heh, yea, i did." Sans averted his gaze. "i, uh...happened to notice his arms too. is everything alright?"

 **[Yea, he's okay nowadays.]** Frisk's teasing attitude fell, but they didn't seem upset when Sans brought up your scars. **[He doesn't like to talk about them, though. Once it was just the two of us, he got really depressed for a while & did...that, to himself. He hasn't done it in years, though.]**

"good, good..." Sans sighed with relief.

 **[I don't remember him actually doing it.]** Frisk added. **[Guess I was too young to remember. I just remember asking about them & once he gave his reason, we haven't brought it up since.]**

"probably for the best." Sans shrugged. "thanks for letting me know, kid."

Before he could leave, Frisk grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, making him turn back to them. Due to Papyrus focusing entirely on the game, Frisk didn't try to hide their question.

**[When are you going to tell him?]**

"tell him what?" Sans tilted his head, clearly dodging the question.

**[You know what I mean!]**

"can't say i do, kid." Sans shrugged. "anyway, i better get to work. did ya know i'm a lawyer now? guess i should starting wearing a _law-suit_."

Sans left before he could truly experience Papyrus' yelling.

×-♡-×

It was a couple hours before you got back, but once you did, you immediately headed to your room to rid yourself of your binder. You began to unbutton your shirt as you went down the hallway, unknowing of Sans spotting you as you passed his room to your own, which was just at the very end of the hallway.

He thought you had impressive collarbones, but you didn't need to know that.

Once stripped of all the uncomfortable clothing & your binder, you slipped back into your pajamas & a tanktop. You felt it was good at hiding your chest, so you slipped a shirt over that & then slipped a rather big jacket over _that_.

 _Now_ you were comfortable, aside from the slight aches that lingered from wearing a binder. Oh well, they'd go away within the next hour or so.

Stepping out of your room, you paused when you noticed Sans just leaving his room. "Oh, hey Sans!" You smiled. "I just got back from the interview. Those clothes were killing me."

"no problem." He shrugged. "where'd ya apply to, anyway?"

"There's this restaurant down the street called Grillby's that opened recently, so I thought it'd be nice to work somewhere nearby."

You noticed Sans chuckle. "would ya look at that... yea, grillby's is where i spent half my time while still underground."

"Really?" You beamed. "Awesome! At least now I'll have someone I'm familiar with from time to time."

Sans clearly seemed amused with this, until he noticed something that made his expression drop. You'd seen the lights in his eyes disappear a few times, but the sudden change startled you this time. "Uh..." You tilted your head. "Is...something wrong, Sans?"

He closed his eyesockets for a moment, before looking back to you. "can we...talk? i think there's something you should know." His signature grin had fallen already, so this only added to your anxiety.

You nodded, to which he motioned to the living room downstairs. "c'mon, paps is out with undyne right now, and frisk is at school." Sans explained as the two of you headed downstairs, taking a seat on the couch.

The urge to fidget with your fingers grew stronger with each passing moment, but you refrained from doing so. You could hear your heart pounding as Sans sighed. "so, it seems ya went through some bad times, yea?"

Was he referring to...?

"Yea, but I don't do it anymo--"

"not what i'm talking about."

You tightened your lips, keeping your mouth shut as Sans continued. "i wasn't sure about it until now, but your soul, it..." He paused. "your soul is scarred."

"My...My soul?" You inquired.

"the culmination of your very being." Sans elaborated. "humans seemed to stop believing in those at some point because they're associated with magic, so i don't blame ya for not seeing it. i saw it a moment ago because ya got all happy, and i saw the scars. that usually makes the soul's occupant a survivor."

Sans turned himself to you a bit more, prompting you to look at him fully instead of nervously avoiding his gaze. "it takes a lot to scar a soul, _____. i saw more than just one." He stated. "i-- i don't expect you to tell me everything, but i need to know this, right now: are you okay now?"

You blinked a few times to make sure you weren't daydreaming again. "I'm alright nowadays, Sans, don't worry." You smiled, feeling your nerves ease significantly. "Yea, I've been through...a _lot_ , but I promise I'm okay now. Even if I got bad again, I wouldn't hide it from you. I'm not good at hiding it anyway, heh..."

A silence fell over the two of you, before Sans mentioned, "if...if someone ever hurts you enough to cause what made your soul hurt the way it did...you gotta tell me, ok?"

You smiled. "I promise. But you have to promise me the same, okay?"

The warmth in your chest grew stronger as Sans relaxed. "yea, alright... hey, how about we play a game, now that that's settled? how does _soul_ -itaire sound?"

You cracked a smile & giggled at his pun. Everything was okay now. "Sounds interesting, but I think I'm ready to make lunch. I think it'd be im- _pasta_ -ble to hold it off any longer."

With the addition of an attempt at a wink, you felt your heart hammering in your chest at the sight of Sans presumably blushing -- just barely, but the blue hue was still visible enough to catch sight of. It was rare for you to make puns back at him, but when you did, you relished in how cute he looked when you reciprocated his humor.

"i think with paps' kitchen stock, the _pasta_ -bilities are endless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look. okay. I know he's been memed to hell & back but lemme have this. he's still a cute & semi-smartass gremlin to me


	2. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a skeleton & human fall for each other?
> 
> Things start to get pretty humerus.
> 
> At least, until everything goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves some cute moments into this chapter before everything goes to shit*

**[You've never heard him laugh? Like, a full laugh?]**

"can't say i have." Sans shrugged as he mindlessly wandered through his phone, only looking up when Frisk began to sign. "i'm good at getting some chuckles outta him, but i think my _pun_ derful jokes don't hit him very hard."

Glancing up when he was done, he only noticed Frisk smirking at him. "Watch this." They told him quietly, before heading to where you were working in the kitchen. Sans could see the two of you, as you were in the midst of preparing dinner, but you stopped when Frisk pulled at your jacket.

They signed something to you, to which you inquired, "Uh, sure? Is there a video you wanna show me?"

Frisk nodded, swiping your phone out of your pocket as you continued prepping dinner. By now, Sans' own phone was long forgotten, as Frisk's little demand had him feeling...more anticipated than he really should be.

Another pull at your jacket, & you grabbed a nearby towel to wipe your hands with as you knelt down to Frisk. They presented your phone to you, & you snorted. "Seriously, you're trying to make me watch a vine compilation while I'm making dinner?"

_Vine_. Sans has heard of that, but he'd need to look into it later if something on there could get you to laugh like Frisk promised.

Suddenly, a video started playing from your phone.

_"Go ahead & introduce yourself."_

_"My name is Michael with a B, & I've been afraid of insects my entire--"_

_"Stop stop stop. Where?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Where's the B?"_

_"There's a bee?!"_

You suddenly snorted again as you recited that last line, putting your hand to your mouth as you started to laugh. The following vines didn't help calm you down.

_"Dad look, it's the good kush!"_

Before the vine even finished, you recited the rest of it while laughing, " _This is the dollar store, how good can it be?_ " The moment you were done, you hunched over a little as your laughter worsened. Papyrus, who was also assisting with dinner, noticed what you were up to, but made no attempts at stopping you. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot, _____!" He commented, pausing on his own work to watch.

_"Great invention Mr. Carver."_

_"Thanks."_

_"But the name..."_

_"What's wrong with sticky nut juice?"_

_"Everything. Every fucking thing."_

You swung your head back in laughter, essentially making you fall back onto the floor. Papyrus stepped forward, worried you'd hurt yourself, but Frisk waved him off. Meanwhile, you continue to giggle & laugh as the video continued.

_"Joke's on you! The Jonas Brothers can't break up, they're **brothers** \--!"_

Even the person that made the vine couldn't hold their laughter, & neither could you. Moving your free hand to cover your mouth, you tried to stifle your amusement, shoving the phone away. But, Frisk grabbed it & stood over you as you laid on the floor, effectively making you watch more.

Meanwhile, Sans was certain he was going to set on fire if he blushed any harder. Swiftly, he used a quick shortcut so that he stood at the kitchen doorway, hoping to get a better view of this... _experience_.

"No more, Frisk, no- _ho-ho_ more!" You pleaded through giggles, as obvious tears streaked down the sides of your flushed face. "C-C'mon I-- _heheheh_ \-- I can't finish dinner as quickly if you keep making me watch!"

Soon, they gave in, getting off of you & turning the video off. You sat up, still trying to catch your breath, before noticing the skeleton at the doorway. "Ah, he-hey Sans." You still giggled a little. "Is everything...?"

You paused when you noticed the shape of the pinpricked lights that made his eyes. Usually, they were simply circles, but...were they _hearts_ now?

You spotted Frisk sign something to Sans, but you didn't catch what they said as the skeleton faked a chuckle. "oh, uh...just wanted to see what the commotion was about. gotta say, that was quite _oven_ tful."

Papyrus screamed at his pun, while another giggle bubbled from you as you stood up. Sans took that moment to leave, while Frisk tugged at your jacket again.

**[It's obvious you two like each other.]**

"Oh hush." You ruffled their hair. "I can never catch a _bake_ with you guys insisting I say something."

Papyrus exclaimed in a huff, " _No!_ No puns while preparing for dinner!"

**[You're getting just as terrible as him.]**

This got a good laugh out of you. " _Good_. Now, what was that all about anyway? Showing me vines outta nowhere."

Frisk hesitated for a moment, before signing, **[You haven't had a good laugh in a while, with everything that's happened these past few months.]**

"Aww, is that what this was about?" You knelt down to hug them. "Thanks. Why don't you go play some games, dinner'll be done soon."

Once Frisk left the room, Papyrus spoke up as he returned his focus to dinner. "_____, it is clear you & my brother have a strong interest in the other. Trust me, he would not go to such lengths to make sure you are happy, as he is...usually very lazy."

"I've noticed." You commented. "I'm just...cautious, y'know?"

That wasn't the only reason you were so hesitant, but Papyrus didn't need to worry about that. "Regardless, you two will be much happier if you say something!" He exclaimed, turning back to you. "You make him happy, & he makes you happy! Isn't that what love is about?"

_Love._

Your body flushed at the word, but also cringed at it. Love... It was such a complicated mess to you, that you never really thought about _love_ until now. Until now, it'd always been _infatuation, adoration, admiration_ , perhaps even some _lust_... But _love_?

_Love_ had betrayed you too many times. _Love_ had left a lingering emptiness in you too often. At one point, _love_ had even torn at your soul, slowly, over the course of what felt like ages, until it fortunately grew tired of you very quickly & left you to hurt & heal all by yourself.

_Love_ hurt you one too many times. How could you allow _love_ to be a part of your life again, after all it had done to you?

...Maybe Sans could change that. Thinking back on it, he's never tried to fix you, like some have. He cares, but seems aware that healing has to come on its own. He's even insisted that he'll be at your side when desired, & won't let others hurt you again.

You'd said the same to him.

...

"Yea. Yea, Paps, that's what love is about."

×-♡-×

Today was one of your days off, as Grillby had explained that it's usually in the weekdays that he doesn't get many customers, so he insisted he could handle the restaurant by himself. With the promise that he can call if needed, you fell back against your bed as you opened your laptop.

"What to do, what to do..." You pondered aloud as you checked various social medias. "Ugh, I'm all alone today..."

While you were grateful that you had some alone time, it also felt...odd. You'd grown so used to having someone around all the time that the moment you found yourself alone, you weren't entirely sure how to feel about it. Frisk was at school, & it was during this time of day that Sans was out for work, which usually left you with Papyrus, but he was out with Mettaton today.

As you went to grab a drink, it was confirmed that you were indeed alone right now. No one in the living room, no one in the kitchen or bathroom, & you heard no commotion in any of the bedrooms; you were _alone_.

Once back at your laptop, you opened your favorite song-sharing sites, starting up a playlist titled _"gentle songs"_ as you started on one of your lesser-known hobbies: drawing. Nothing you made were masterpieces, per se, but the work you put into them were enough. 

The playlist mostly consisted of soundtracks from Animal Crossing & piano covers of other songs, but there was one cover that caught your attention. You quickly recognized that piano melody, as your stomach instantly twisted in response. While it made you blush & cause your heart to hammer when you thought about what the song made you daydream of, you still sang to it regardless.

" _Wise men say...only fools rush in...  
But I can't help falling in love with you._"

You chest began to grow warm, & you smiled. Your mind began to fill with images of him -- his smile, especially.

" _Shall I stay...? Would it be a sin...  
if I can't help falling in love with you?_"

Now you were too caught up in the song to focus on drawing, so you closed your sketchbook & glanced to the windows just near your bed. You weren't given the best sight out to the street, but you saw enough to spot others passing by, either via walking or driving. Some were even skating or biking.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._"

Putting your hand near your chest, you could almost feel a warmth reaching out to your fingertips.

" _Take my hand... Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you._"

Suddenly, a green heart the size of your palm appeared from your chest. As expected, it was littered in scars, but you didn't feel any fear over finally seeing your soul yourself. It looked...damaged, but pulsed with so much life that you began to feel a sting in your eyes as you smiled again.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._"

As the lyrics repeated, you felt your eyes well up & a hot tear slip down your cheek.

" _Take my hand,_ "

You held out your hand.

" _Take my whole life too,_ "

Your soul drifted out further, resting as it simply floated just barely above your palm.

" _For I...can't...help...falling in love...with...you..._ "

The song slowed to a finish, & you carefully set your soul back into your chest. A chuckle followed, as you wiped your tears away.

You paused when you heard some shuffling outside your cracked open bedroom door, followed by a nearby door opening. While you felt kind of embarrassed, you just smiled & called out, "Welcome back, Sans!"

Meanwhile, he was trying to avoid you spotting him, because he knew he was flushed, & was certain his eyes were doing that thing again that Frisk called him out on a few days ago. _Stars_ , he'd never heard you sing before, which wasn't helping these feelings for you in the slightest.

More importantly, he saw your soul, though much clearer than how he usually saw it. There were more scars than he initially saw, but what struck him the hardest was that your soul seemed to pulse at the same pace as his own.

As far as Sans could remember, when a soul leaves the occupant's body entirely, it usually meant they were okay with allowing themselves to be as vulnerable as possible. This was mostly saved for significant others, so if you managed to make yours appear while you were alone...

Who were you thinking about?

He knew he'd have to accept it soon. He was clearly in love, but... Why _him_? Not only was he blatantly inexperienced & lazy, he also came with so much _baggage_ that he'd feel more like a burden if he let you any closer.

...

Sans went to his room to sort this out. He knew he'd have to come to terms with these feelings, so he might as well go think of a workaround for this.

×-♡-×

"can i request something?"

"Shoot."

"can i look at your hands?"

You glanced to Sans as the two of you were watching some TV show you couldn't care less about. Frisk was at a friend's house, & Papyrus was out with Undyne again, while the two of you were off work for the time being. A warmth crossed your cheeks before you decided.

"Sure. Are you...curious about human anatomy?"

One of your more recent discoveries (via Alphys) was that Sans was actually quite the scientist, given that he worked with the previous "royal scientist" before some fatal accident left Sans to abandon his work. With that discovery in mind, you wondered what all he was interested in learning that you'd be glad to assist him with.

Human anatomy seemed to be one of them.

"always have been." He answered your question. "same case with space, but it seems a little too _out of this world_ for me to handle right now."

You snorted. "Fair point. Anyway, you just wanna see my hands?"

"for now."

Unsure what he meant by that, you brushed it off & turned to him, holding your hand out. He was a bit hesitant, seemingly a little shocked at your willingness, but he turned to you regardless & looked down to your hand.

"Papyrus believes that humans are descendants of skeletons." You mentioned as Sans held his hand to yours. He chuckled at this.

"close enough, yea?"

"Yea."

Silence followed as you simply watched Sans compare his hand to yours. They were essentially the same, except you had skin, muscle, & even nails. With Sans, he was just bone. One thing you did notice with him that you never really thought about was that he had more bones in the palm area of his hands, supposedly due to not being a human skeleton & therefore having some...alterations.

You always thought it was pretty cool.

Taking the distal phalange of his index finger, Sans began to poke at your hand, while you tried not to blush at the physical contact. There were some nudges here & there between the two of you, but other than that you'd never really felt him.

Until now.

In situations like this, you'd at least expect yourself to feel a little uncomfortable, but with him, this felt...natural. You had a hunch as to why, but kept your mouth shut for fear of making Sans uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he grabbed your hand with both of his & turned it so that your palm was facing him completely, fingers splayed. Sans seemed entirely focused on your hand's anatomy, which you felt was a blessing in disguise, as now your flushing struggled to calm down. You managed to tear your gaze away & stare over at the coffee table. All the new physical contact made your chest swell with warmth, which--

...Wait.

Your soul.

Sans had said before he could see it if you got happy enough. You only seemed to see it if it literally popped out of your chest.

... _Shit_. Your soul was probably a huge distraction right now, so you tried your hardest to just _calm down_ , all he was doing was _touching your hand_ , _what was the big deal_ \--

Oh, right. You're touchstarved.

Aside from Frisk, any physical interaction as of late made you way too happy. You've been like this for so long, & of course you were able to handle it better with time, but ever since monsters were freed, you felt as though your cravings got significantly stronger & harder to ignore.

There goes that hunch again.

Glancing back to your hand, you tried to refrain from shuddering as Sans graced his thumb along your skin. What caught you off guard this time, however, was when you spotted a blue hue across his face. Why was _he_ blushing?!

"the others always told me about how...cold humans are." Sans commented, capturing your attention. You then noticed his signature grin when he was about to make a pun.

"Don't--"

"i guess they couldn't _hand_ -le your warmth."

Using your free hand, you tried to cover your face as you started laughing. "Damnit, Sans!"

You felt a squeeze of the hand in Sans' grasp, but you decided to not point it out. "Hey..." You shifted a bit. "Can I...request something too?"

"shoot."

"Can I hug you? I-I don't know how comfortable you are with-- with physical stuff so I thought I'd ask and--"

You didn't get to finish your ramble before bony arms pulled you into an embrace. Surprisingly, it wasn't as uncomfortable as you expected, but the gesture overwhelmed you regardless. The warmth in your chest swelled as your eyes immediately began to well up in response. You moved to hug him back, but you found your fingers digging into his jacket more than you'd like.

A familiar feeling appeared in your chest as you pulled away, & as much as you wanted your soul to stay, it retaliated & appeared from your chest, now simply floating in front of you. "Oh god, sorry, I-I--" You tried to chuckle, but your anxiety made it clear of your worries. It didn't help that you were still near tears.

"hey, it's alright." Sans assured you. "guess that meant a lot to you."

You sniffed. "I mean, I've only hugged Frisk these past...several years, so--"

You were cut off with Sans hugging you again, your soul jumping out of the way between the two of you. Your tears finally spilled, as you hugged him tightly.

Even with your eyes shut, you could see your soul glowing.

×-♡-×

The snow was piling up, while you got the fireplace started. As you sat in front of the fireplace to make sure it wouldn't go out anytime soon, a weight pressed against your back. "all the chairs are taken." You heard the familiar voice excuse himself.

"There are chairs in the kitchen." You brought up.

"nah, i like this one."

You smiled at his excuse, looking back to the fireplace. "Did I...ever tell you what happened to my parents?"

"figured it was something you'd rather not go tellin' strangers." You felt him shrug.

You hummed in acknowledgment. "It wasn't pretty. I'm over it now, but...still."

"sounds rough."

You shrugged. "They aren't worth the light of day, I'll put it simply. I got custody of Frisk once I had my own place, & thankfully I don't think they remember."

"probably for the best for now anyway."

"Yea, I'll tell them when they're older, but for now... Just let 'em be happy." You shrugged. "Sorry for bringing that up outta nowhere, I just thought...maybe you'd like to know, since I trust you."

"...i appreciate it."

A small silence passed, before your phone went off. You quickly took the call after seeing the ID name. "Hey, what's up?... Yeah... What, today? How am I gonna--... Wait, what?... Uhm, alright, I'll ask him. I guess I'll be there pretty quick then."

You hung up, nudging Sans with your elbow. "Hey, you use shortcuts, right?"

"yea?"

"Grillby wants me in today, & I really don't want to go out in the snow. Would it be too much to ask for some...assistance, to get there?"

Considering the snow was getting to knee's height, Sans quickly understood why you'd need his shortcuts. "it's _snow_ problem."

You sighed with relief, turning around & hugging him from behind & over his shoulders. "Thank you so much! Alright, lemme go get changed first."

With that, you disappeared upstairs, leaving Sans to engrain the feeling of your hug into his memory. Surprisingly, Papyrus was the first to notice his brother on the floor this time, & stepped over to where he sat, kneeling down.

"Sans, you've got to tell him soon!" He exclaimed as quietly as the Papyrus could. "Frankly, it's getting insufferable, watching you two toy the line of friends to datemates!"

Sans could only chuckle. "don't worry about it bro." He barely assured him.

"I will worry about it!" Papyrus suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sans, you need to realize that the two of you are perfect for one another!"

"He's got a point." Toriel, who was sat nearest the fireplace, commented. "You should at least tell him, whether he reciprocates or not."

Wait, does...does everyone know about his feelings?

Sans felt his soul suddenly go cold & his eyesockets go dark, due to many things. Anxiety, anger, depression, _anxiety_ , the possibility of _rejection_ , _anxiety_ , doubt, anxiety, self-hatred, _anxiety, anxiety, **anxiety**_ \--

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Sans blinked, letting the lights of his eyes return when he heard your voice. Glancing over, you were stood near Papyrus, now dressed in slacks & a suit vest -- nearly an exact replica of Grillby's work outfit, only you wore a small flag pin near your breast pocket.

Blue, pink, & white. What did that mean?

Papyrus stepped aside, while Sans accepted your help to stand up. "You okay?" You asked again, gripping his hand tightly. "You seemed to black out for a moment there."

Sans only chuckled. " _icey_ -m to have gotten tired, is all."

You giggled, while Papyrus huffed in disgust, taking this as his time to leave. With that settled, Sans told you to keep hold of his hand.

In a blink, you found yourself standing in Grillby's, noticing some of the customers in slight shock over two figures suddenly appearing out of nowhere. You sighed, "Again, thank you so much Sans." As you moved to hug him, to told him, "You can go back home if you want, I should be off in just a few hours. Happy Hour's about to begin."

When you pulled away, without thinking, you barely brushed your lips against his cheek. As quickly as you've ever moved before, you took your leave upon the realization. Going to the backroom, you immediately leaned yourself against the nearest wall as you felt your heart pounding so loudly that you felt like anyone outside could hear it.

The moment your anxiety eased & the full realization hit you, you moved to brush your fingers across your lips. It didn't take long for your soul to try to pop out again, so you pushed it back in place & tried to think of something else.

A knock ripped you from your thoughts. "C-Coming!" You called, standing up straight & quickly adjusting yourself before stepping out.

Sans was still here. He'd taken a seat at the last open booth near the front door, facing towards the counter where you'd be working for most of the night. Right now, however, he was doing something on his phone.

You could feel your soul try to pop out again, but also twist in on itself.

~♡~

As much as your slight gesture of affection made him want to hide in his hoodie, Sans stayed & took a seat at a booth, taking out his phone as well. That pin you were wearing had his curiosity piqued, so he went to look up what that flag could mean.

_'The flag represents the transgender community & consists of five horizontal stripes: two light blue, two pink, & one white in the center.'_

Transgender? Must be another human term. He typed up that word.

_'trans•gen•der - denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth sex.'_

He checked the Wikipedia page, skimming through it until a  certain sentence caught his attention.

_'Many transgender people experience gender dysphoria, and some seek medical treatments such as  
hormone replacement therapy, sex reassignment surgery, or psychotherapy.'_

...Interesting. He'd have to look into that, because he felt as though you'd already undergone hormone replacement therapy, given that your voice didn't at all sound female.

He scrolled a little further, & felt his soul go cold again.

_'Most transgender people face discrimination in the workplace and in accessing public accommodations and healthcare. In many places they are not legally protected from discrimination.'_

...

No wonder you were so sympathetic with monsters.

His thoughts were put to a halt when he heard someone start raising their voice. There was a human family at one of the tables just across the small restaurant, & they seemed to be upset with... _you_. Sans couldn't see your face, but he's known you long enough to notice your trembling.

He remembered that you mentioned hating the feeling of being yelled at.

"I refuse to be served by some _tranny!_ " One of them exclaimed angrily. "At least monsters have reasons as to why they're different, so what excuse do you have?"

"Ma'am, I simply asked for your order." You stated rather clearly, despite the obvious buildup of anxiety within you.

"God made you female for a reason, so why did you feel you had to ruin that?"

"I'm not religious." Whether that was a lie or not, Sans couldn't tell. You seemed to just want out of this situation, **ASAP**. "Have you decided what you'd like to order yet?"

"Piece of _shit_ \--" The man at the table suddenly stood up, grabbing the collar of your vest. Before anyone could step in to break him off you, he swiftly socked you in the face, letting you fall to the floor.

**That's it.**

Sans quickly teleported to stand near you, letting his eye flare blue for the first time in a while. "shouldn't have done that, bud." He spoke lowly, his grin completely gone. " _gaster blaster._ "

As you struggled to see straight again, a large & frankly terrifying... _thing_ appeared over Sans, causing the human family to recoil & scream. You heard Grillby say something, & due to his way of communicating, Sans spoke up for him.

"owner says you're not allowed here anymore." He told them. "i suggest getting out, or you're gonna have a bad time."

That was all the convincing those humans needed, as they quickly left the building. A silence fell over the restaurant, as Sans made his "gaster blaster" disappear. When he looked back to you, he almost visibly cringed at the blood on your face. Not only did the bastard inflict a nosebleed, but because of some ring he was wearing, he'd managed a rather deep cut just below your eye.

You seemed more calm than Sans about this, as you managed to get yourself up. "Fucker almost got me in the eye..." You muttered, taking your hand up to your injury.

Sans grabbed your wrist before you could touch it. "we should get you patched up." He offered, to which you stared at him like he'd just insulted you.

"I've only been here a half hour, though."

A hand rested at your shoulder, & you looked to see Grillby. "...go home." He simply told you. "...wash your suit too."

You glanced down & noticed blood droplets staining your shirt & vest. Deciding to listen to him, you nodded & let Sans teleport you back to the house. Due to everyone visiting, they were all quick to assist you with your injury. "I'd rather Toriel help." You stated, almost...emotionless. But, by the way your hand grasped onto Sans' hand like he was your life support, you were keeping a _lot_ tucked away right now.

...A lot was an understatement. You wanted so badly to cry -- you couldn't pinpoint a reason, though -- but knew that the injury was already worrying enough.

Toriel led you to the bathroom, with Sans in tow. She had you sit at the edge of the tub, gracing your face with her fingers. As she used her healing magic, you noticed some blood get on her fur, which didn't help your urge to sob. Because of the adrenaline spike, you never felt the full extent of the pain inflicted, & you never got to once Toriel was done.

"That is all I can do for now, I'm afraid." She sighed. "I've stopped the nosebleed, but the cut below your eye is just barely scarring. Perhaps put some bandaging over it, for now."

With a light kiss to your forehead, Toriel took her leave. Now, it was just you & Sans, one of your key witnesses to the assault. "I'll tell them later." You mentioned. "I-I just... _Christ_..."

Not only was your adrenaline still high, but your anxiety returned as well, leaving you visibly shaking. Sans took this as his turn to do something, moving to grab a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off your face. When he returned to your side, he offered his hand again, to which you immediately kept a steel grip on his.

"you handled that well. until the guy hit you, that is." He sighed as the image came back to his mind. "they...hit you because you're trans, right? they saw that pin?"

You nodded, your eyes beginning to well up. "Did you hear that shit excuse they made? About how monsters have an excuse as to why they're different but...I don't... Heheh, it's pretty stupid if you think about it."

Crap, you were making jokes to hide your pain. Sans was all too familiar with that approach, & it didn't help that you were injured & clearly about to cry.

He set down the washcloth & stepped forward, having you let go of his hand so he could hug you. You didn't hug back as quickly, but he didn't care. You needed comfort.

He heard you start to cry, which only made him hug you a little tighter.

"I'm sorry..." You muttered, burying your face in his hoodie as you finally hugged him back. "I make you worry too much about me..."

"you don't make me. i want to."

Letting out a shaky sigh, you felt your fingers dig into his jacket again. "Thank you..."

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like this for, but eventually you pulled away, just enough that Sans could look at you as you forced yourself to look over at one of the tiles on the bathroom floor. "Uhm... S-Sorry about earlier, by the way. When I..." You raised your hand enough to let your knuckles grace your cheek. He seemed to get the picture, actually chuckling at this.

"nah, i liked it, so it's cool."

"Huh?" You glanced up to him. "You--?"

Anxiety swelled in your stomach, as you decided to bring up the dreaded subject. "I-I have something to tell you. Uhm..."

It didn't help that Sans was just watching, waiting for you to get this out of your system before it could haunt you any longer. "I know it's probably been really obvious lately, but I...I..."

Sans felt everything go cold again, moreso out of a sudden spike of anxiety. Were you gonna...?

You moved to try to hide your face. "I think-- N-No, I _know_ I fell in love with you. You don't-- You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to say that & get it over with because I needed to say this eventually, a-and--"

"how long?"

Peeking past your fingers, you slowly put them down when you noticed those damn heart eyes again that made your soul want to glow to the point of blinding everyone last time you saw them. "how long?" Sans asked again, snapping you out of your trance.

"A-Ah, uhm... I think it was a few weeks after you guys were freed. N-No special event or anything, i-it was just... _you_."

Suddenly, you spotted a glow in Sans' chest, until his own soul appeared. You almost inaudibly gasped as the two of you stared at his soul.

Upside down & white. One thing you noticed that made your own appear was that in pulsed in sync with yours. Just as you noticed the two begin to practically dance with one another, Sans pulled you in another embrace, quietly chuckling.

" _tibia_ honest...i've felt the same, for so long. it was starting to get on pap's _nerves_ that i haven't told you yet."

You were about to giggle, until Sans' hug loosened just a bit. "but...ya sure you wanna be with me? i've dealt with...a _lot_ , too, and besides, you're _you_ and i'm... _me_."

"You being you is exactly why I love you, Sans." You admitted, noticing his hug suddenly tighten & squeeze you. "You've been my anchor lately, helping keep me grounded & happy, & while I'm not sure if I'm the same with you, I--"

"you are, just-- please, say that again."

Pondering on what he meant for a moment, you giggled when you realized. "I love you, Sans. I was scared of love for a long time but-- I trust you, & I love you."

You noticed Sans' soul swirl in delight with yours, as he hugged you even tighter. "heheh, i...i love you too _____."

"So does this make you my _bone_ friend now?"

Watching Sans' soul as it stopped, you swung your head back in laughter as his soul crashed into yours in some sort of violent hug, as he tucked his face in the junction of your neck & shoulder. "be prepared for paps getting both happy and livid if ya make that joke again." 

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me when I write the reader to already be on HRT: god I wish that were me


	3. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating someone from the underground is a bit of a change in pace, but it's not like you can't handle it.
> 
> There's bound to be a skele-ton of challenges, but you expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & now, my favorite chapter asdfjgk gimme that cute shit fellas

Coming clean to the others about the assault had to be immediate, but you & Sans decided to let them find out about your new relationship on their own. He wasn't the kind of guy to show off his significant other, as he simply just wanted things to stay the same, except now with a lot less tension between you two. You understood what he meant, assuring him that you honestly thought it'd be fun for the others to figure it out on their own.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" You giggled. "But, uh... Maybe I should change first, before these get permanently stained."

You went to stand up, but found your hand caught in Sans' grasp before you could leave. "let's not take the stairs right now." He flashed his signature grin.

"Oh god--"

"they always seem to be _up to something_."

Using your free hand to hold your forehead, you burst into giggles, before moving to hug Sans. "Alright, alright, fair point, we won't use the stairs."

With a blink, you found yourself in your room, & as you let go, you purposely gave a small kiss to his cheek this time. "Gotta do it properly now." You excused yourself with a blush. "Anyway, are you gonna stay in here or...?"

You almost laughed when Sans blushed at the implications. "i'll be outside, actually." He motioned to the door.

You smiled. "Thanks, love."

"petnames already?" He flushed a darker blue. "you're gonna kill me, babe."

Once he left, you finally got to change to your casual wear. After the events of tonight, your binder seemed desperate to be taken off, despite only being worn for an hour at most. You noticed in your mirror the red scar along the bottom of your eye, causing you to blink a few times. It didn't hurt, but it still looked so angry that you decided against toying with it.

You assumed that because of the large amount of witnesses to the assault, you wouldn't need to keep them fresh & bleeding, & besides, the scar was still there! It would probably stay there too, given how Toriel's magic didn't fully heal it. Not only was it an eyesore to look at, but it now accentuated your cheek bone as well, given it was right on top of it.

"Damnit..."

"everything alright?" A voice from the other side of your door called.

"Yea, I just-- I think I have a permanent scar now."

"it...doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, it's fine." You stepped over to the door, opening it to let Sans look at it now that you were out of your suit. "Just sucks that now I got a permanent mark on my face because some asshole didn't like my personal life."

"look on the bright side," Sans graced the scar with his distal phalange, "all ya need now is an army of hyenas and you can always be scar for halloween."

With a light giggle, you rolled your eyes. "Fair point. Thanks, love."

Heading downstairs, you were finally assaulted by all your friends wondering what the _hell_ made you show up earlier with a bloody face. Undyne was already prepared to kick ass, Alphys was doing her best to calm her girlfriend down, while the others seemed genuinely worried.

"Who could ever hurt someone like you, darling?" Mettaton suddenly cupped your cheeks. Given Sans' personal feelings towards him (which he was working on), you moved to take his hands off.

You've already dealt with enough of a rollercoaster today, you didn't need your new boyfriend trying to fight your friend over you.

"I'm alright now, guys, don't worry." You assured everyone. "Some human family got upset with me at work, & I got punched, but really, it's alright."

"Do you...plan to press charges?" Toriel spoke up.

"Oh _definitely_." You nodded. "There were tons of witnesses, so even though we didn't get their names, there were enough watching that they'll get caught pretty quick."

" _Still!_ " Undyne interjected. "You could've called one of us to come help! Mostly me!"

"I'd rather you not get charged with murder, no offense." You teased. "Besides, Sans was there, so I had some help already."

With some looks to Sans, the silence was cut when Mettaton suddenly threw his arms around you. "Well, we're glad you're okay, darling." He told you. "Let us know if we can help, okay?"

You nodded, giving him a few pats before he let go. With Mettaton, he didn't seem to know the full extent of his strength, so you did your best to hide your gasps for air. After some of the others expressed their worries & assurances that you could ask them for help, you were suddenly left with Frisk. Even Sans seemed to disappear for now, probably to give you some family time.

The two of you sat at the bottom of the stairs, facing the other so you could see their hands. **[You're okay?]**

"I promise I'm okay." You assured them.

**[It doesn't hurt?]**

"It doesn't. Toriel did her best with her magic, don't let the angry redness tell you otherwise."

**[Are you...safe?]**

You weren't sure how to answer that. "As long as we've got these guys," You motioned to the group in the living room, "then yea, I'm safe. What about you, though? Is it safe at school?"

Frisk hesitated, which made your worries arise again. **[The school always has a police officer during classtime. I don't know why, though.]**

You sighed. "Don't worry about it. They're just there to make sure everyone is safe, alright?"

Frisk nodded, stopping to think of something. **[I got scared when I saw how bloody you were.]**

You swallowed. "But I'm alright now, yea? I'm still smiling."

Upon noticing this, Frisk nodded again, barely giggling. 

...

**[You...aren't going to start hurting yourself again, are you?]**

Immediately, you felt a sting in your eyes. Glancing over to where Sans stood as he watched the snow outside for a bit, you shook her head, looking back to Frisk. "Never again. I mean, I've got you & all the others now, so I'm happy."

Frisk glanced over to Sans too, signing as gently as possible as to not let the others see what they were asking, **[Have you told him yet? He looks...really happy.]**

The tears that welled up finally spilled, as you softly told them, "Yea, I did. I guess it's no surprise that now we're...y'know..."

Frisk stood up from their excitement, throwing themself at you in a hug. You laughed, hugging them back as your tears slowed.

You suddenly heard a small whisper from them. "I'm proud of you, bro."

Nevermind, your tears didn't slow down. "Me too, Frisk." You squeezed them. "Me too."

×-♡-×

Just as you were starting to flutter awake, you heard shuffling & wavered breathing next to you. You blinked a few times, taking in the situation.

You'd passed out in the living room, due to wanting to see everyone out & make sure they'd be okay out in the snow. While Asgore & Toriel weren't much of a concern, you still felt worried they'd get stuck out there.

Yea, now you remembered. You were certain you'd passed out the moment you got texts from everyone telling you they got home safely, meanwhile Sans had passed out way before then. However, he'd originally fallen asleep at a decent distance away from you, but was now leaning against you. You didn't mind, but the fact that he hasn't even been your boyfriend for 24 hours yet & was already instinctively cuddling you in his sleep flustered you to hell.

His breath hitched, as the hand that fell out of his jacket pocket was trying to grip at something. Given that he was only getting worse, you decided to try to wake him up. "Sans...?" You muttered, moving to put an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, wake up..."

This didn't seem to be enough, so you shuffled until you could shake him by his shoulders. "Hey, Sa--"

The moment he snapped awake, his left eye flared a blinding blue, & you suddenly felt an invisible source tighten around your neck. A yelp escaped you, which brought Sans back to reality. While his blue eye never went away, you felt the grip at your throat disappear in an instant.  "oh no, oh god, i'm sorry, i--" 

You pulled him into a hug, seeing the blue glow from over your shoulder flare up for a moment. "It's alright, it's okay." You assured him, still trying to catch your breath. "I know you didn't mean it, just... It's okay."

Sans was quick to hug you back, gripping onto you like his life depended on it. "it was another reset." He muttered. "i woke up back in the old house, i-- i was so worried and _angry_ and... _upset_ , i..."

You simply held onto him as he attempted to calm down. It wasn't until you felt him hiccup that you squeezed him a bit tighter.

He's never cried around you before. You never even really thought about if he & Papyrus could cry, given their anatomy, but... You supposed anything was possible with them, given they aren't human skeletons.

It felt like quite some time before Sans was willing to pull away, seemingly too exhausted to hide the remaining tears on his cheeks. But, at least the flaring blue in his eye was gone. He sighed, "sorry..."

"Don't be." You used your own jacket sleeves to dry his tears. "It felt like you needed to do that."

"yea..."

You tried to think of how else to comfort him, when an idea came to mind. "Listen, if Frisk ever implies that they want to reset, I'm gonna have quite the _bone_ to pick with them. I doubt I can try to be _humerus_ with them like I usually am, _tibia_ honest."

Sans' smile returned, as he quietly chuckled. "you're getting good, babe."

"Learned from the best." You winked. "Is there...anything else I can do to help, love?"

He shook his head, pulling you back into a tight embrace. "nah, you're all i need." He spoke softly. "but...could you maybe talk to frisk about the resets? not now, but...when ya can."

"Of course." You placed a small kiss to his cheek. "I think they'll be kinda shocked that I know about the resets, but they're pretty levelheaded. Besides, they...they know about us already, so I don't think they wanna reset anyway."

Sans quietly hummed. "can't say i'm surprised they know already."

With a small giggle & another kiss to his cheek, you asked, "How are you feeling now?"

He grumbled, holding onto you a little tighter as he pushed forward, making you fall back against the couch with him laying on your shoulder. Sans got himself comfortable, while you rested your head against the armrest behind you. "your heart beats at a different pace than your soul." He commented.

"Really? That's kinda cool."

You began to feel a _tap, tap, tap_ where Sans' hand rested against your opposite shoulder. From the feeling of it, he was tapping in time with your heartbeat, until soon enough, his tapping stopped, & his breathing evened out.

Again, another anomaly about monster skeletons that moreso made you feel impressed than surprised. How the hell did he breathe when he doesn't have lungs?

"You're so fascinating." You barely whispered. "Maybe that's another reason I love you."

You didn't receive a vocal response, but the squeeze you felt as Sans hugged you in his sleep was enough to make your soul glow like a nightlight.

×-♡-×

" _SANS! _____! ARE YOU TWO... **CUDDLING?!**_ "

You snapped awake at the sound of someone yelling. Glancing over, you spotted Papyrus standing at the other side of the coffee table, looking between you & Sans. It was then you noticed the smaller skeleton was still asleep, which left you to explain the situation.

"Yea." You managed to mutter, still mostly asleep.

Papyrus gasped. "Does that mean you two are... _datemates?!_ "

The question barely registered in your head, so when it did, you giggled. "Yea."

You struggled to get out of Sans' grasp, but once you did, you gave his hand a light squeeze as you stood up. Due to still waking up, you wavered for a moment, yawning in the process. "You goin' out today or something, Paps?"

For the first time, you actually saw Papyrus blush. He emitted an orange hue, compared to his brother's blue. "Perhaps don't tell Sans about this." He kept his voice down. "But! Mettaton asked me out, & not as a platonic friend would!"

You smiled. "Well, make sure to impress him good, alright? Have fun."

With Papyrus' departure, & Frisk still asleep in their room due to school being cancelled from all the snow, you headed to the restroom to check on your scar.

Still red. Still angry.

You sighed. As much as you knew natural healing doesn't happen overnight, you still felt a tinge of depression at the sight of it, remembering why you got it in the first place. Why people were so hateful to even their own kind, you'd never figure it out, & frankly you didn't want to.

Noticing the scar on your face didn't help but weaken your natural avoidance of the scars on your arms. Pulling your sleeves up, you began to just...stare at them. You spent so much of your time ever since you inflicted that pain on yourself now just refusing to look at them, & now that all your mind could think about were scars...

...Even your soul was scarred. How much messier could you get?

"you'd have to acknowledge them sooner or later."

Looking back to the bathroom doorway, you shared a glance with Sans as he looked to your arms. "I'm not proud of them." You mentioned.

"not saying you have to be. but ya can't ignore the pain behind them forever."

You nodded. "Yea... Some of these were caused by some really stupid stuff too, so... I dunno, looking back at them feels weird because I remember what stupid shit I'd hurt myself over."

"well, ya still hurt yourself over them, so they can't be _that_ stupid."

You barely laughed, "You'd be surprised with some of these stories."

A small but...not uncomfortable silence passed, before Sans mentioned, "don't think you're broken for how messy you are. like i said before, you're moreso a survivor. be proud of that."

Pulling your sleeves down, you smiled & stepped over the kiss his cheek. "Thanks, love. So, how does breakfast sound?"

"sounds good, babe."

×-♡-×

Thank whatever being above that Grillby didn't have you in for work today, because your brain decided to go to war with you again. Whenever this happened, you usually started to have flashbacks to... _anything_ , really. Your brain was good at making any memory bad, so it just picked at random.

You were more than grateful for Sans & the others as they popped into memory, but what hurt you the most was the glaring fact that you still didn't have top surgery yet. It was already such a pain in the ass to convince your therapist that you were ready for hormones, so it was no surprise the top surgery hadn't happened yet.

That, & it was expensive as all hell.

You felt yourself become scared when _those_ thoughts came back. They were the ones that'd urged you to hurt yourself all those years ago, & now that you'd been off antidepressants for a while, they started to return.

_Just tear at your chest until there's nothing left, it won't cost anything compared to that **fucking** surgery._

_You don't feel anything there anyway, right? It won't hurt at all._

_**Do it.** _

"Shut up..." You grumbled, feeling the lump in your throat form as your eyes stung.

Rolling over in your bed, you heard your phone go off. Everything in you screamed to answer it, but your body already felt so exhausted that you hesitated.

You grabbed your phone.

**bonehead** \- _'heading home babe'_

As much as your mind was fighting itself today, it blurred for just a moment. It was moments like this that you never hesitated to consider Sans a goddamn _blessing_ to you.

**_____** \- _'I'm having some issues again'_

**bonehead** \- _'uh oh. be there quick.'_

Not even ten seconds after you received that message, you heard a knock at your door. "knock knock."

You sat up & leaned against the headboard, fully aware where this was going. "Who's there?"

"adore."

"Adore who?"

"a _dore_ is between us, ya mind if i open up?"

Barely giggling, you answered, "Yea, come in."

Your bedroom door opened, & Sans stepped in, taking a seat at the edge of your bed. "you wanna talk about it?"

Laying your head back to the point that you were staring at the ceiling, you sighed, "I tend to have flashbacks if I'm by myself for long enough, & my head started getting really upset that I still haven't gotten top surgery yet, to the point that those _stupid_ urges to hurt myself came back."

Sans shifted a bit. "are they...still bad?"

"...A little."

He sighed. "sorry, babe. i can't imagine how that feels."

"It starts to feel kinda ridiculous after a while." You admitted, pulling your blanket & jacket over so that you could hide your chest, no matter how "obvious" it might've looked. "Just constantly at war with yourself, because things like the surgery would make me really happy, but at the same time I know that I can't pay for it yet. Despite knowing full well about that, a part of me just doesn't care & wants it now. I've waited long enough!"

You stopped when you felt welling in your eyes. "Part of me just wants to tear away at myself until it's gone, because at least that way it won't cripple my bank account."

Sans moved a bit closer to you. "i know i can't just tell you to stop thinking like that." He confessed. "but you should know that whether you have the surgery or not, you'll still be the _____ everyone knows & loves. especially me."

You felt yourself perk up at that damn wink of his. "Thanks."

He offered his hand, to which you accepted. "why don't we _leaf_ and start workin' on the christmas tree? maybe that'll make you feel better."

Even as the welling from earlier spilled, you laughed. "Yea... That sounds fun."

×-♡-×

"Frisk, this isn't even facepainting, you're just smothering red paint on my nose."

They set down their brush. **[There's paint on your face, right? Then it's facepainting!]**

You rolled your eyes, laughing. "Alright, alright, just please hurry up before I sneeze & ruin it."

It was finally Christmas, & Frisk had received paints that are safe for skin, meaning everyone had to pause all gift openings until they got to test it out. You hadn't even finished emptying your stocking yet before Frisk forced you into their facepaint tests, but you didn't really mind.

Sans seemed to be enjoying this, so why stop the fun?

"you're looking like quite the rein- _dear_." He commented as he sat down next to you on the floor. Frisk had to recoil when you started to laugh.

**[Don't tell me there's going to be more puns now that you guys are dating.]**

"a bit _rudolph_ you, but yes."

You snorted, "Good one."

As Frisk resumed smothering red paint on your nose, you felt a boney hand touch yours, as they both laid on the floor. Due to having sat so close to you, both his & your leg were good at hiding when Sans would lace his fingers with yours. It was comforting, especially when you'd feel his thumb trace circles in your skin.

"Done."

Taking your phone out while Frisk finally put away their paints, you laughed at how red your nose was. "This is gonna be such a pain to wash off." You commented, still chuckling. "But at least it's actually safe for skin. I don't feel my nose slowly melting."

Sans chuckled. "always a plus."

"I think I'm gonna wash this off though, I keep feeling like I'm gonna sneeze." You reluctantly took your hand back. "Pretty sure Frisk got some paint up my nose."

"i still think you're beautif _yule_."

You snorted, whilst feeling a blush on your cheeks. "That was awf _yule_."

As you left, Frisk stepped over to where Sans sat. **[So, what'd you get him?]**

He raised an eyesocket, before humming. "you'll see, kid. it'd ruin the surprise if i told ya."

**[Come on, I won't tell him!]**

"nope, can't sway me to talk."

**[You certainly got swayed by my brother, at least.]**

Sans snickered. "got me there, kid. besides, my gift for him is a bit...personal."

**[Just don't make out in front of everyone, please.]**

"nah, he's too modest for that." Sans shrugged, while also realizing something.

How the _hell_ was he supposed to kiss you when the chance finally came around? So far, the affections shared have been holding hands, hugging, & you kissing his cheek, but... He doesn't have lips! How would he reciprocate if the time ever came up to kiss?

Would you even kiss him, _ever?_ He had to admit, he didn't at all mind how the two of you were right now, but he started to feel as though he was preventing certain "couple activities" just because he was... _him_.

Sans snapped out of his thoughts when you sat down next to him, still rubbing your nose with a washcloth. "One downside of skin are all these goddamn creases that are hard to wash." You mentioned, your voice a tad nasally.

You were about to look to Sans, but paused when you felt a light bump of his teeth to your cheek. It didn't take long for your face to flush, & you attempted to hide in the washcloth.

He's never kissed you back before.

Sans felt his worries spike for a moment, but they immediately calmed down when he noticed how giddy you suddenly became. He barely heard you giggle, "That was...unexpected."

"i thought i should start returning the favor, y'know?" Sans elaborated, desperately trying not to blush or hide away in his hoodie. "sorry if it's...a little uncomfo--"

He stopped when you leaned your head on the front of his nearest shoulder. "Don't worry, it was nice."

It took a second for Sans to process this, but he chuckled when he did. "that's good..."

×-♡-×

With all the excitement of Christmas, it was no shock that Papyrus & Frisk were out like a light as soon as the sunset began. Once they were asleep in their rooms, it was now just you & Sans in the living room, toying with some of the stuff you'd received.

"hey, so uh..." Sans started, grabbing your attention. "you have one more gift. i didn't think you'd want to receive it in front of everyone, so i held onto it until now."

You smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's great, love."

He barely chuckled. "alright, uh... close your eyes, and hold out your hands."

Doing as he says, you shut your eyes tight & held your hands out. "You better not drop ketchup in my hands or something." You teased.

"nah, but it'd be awesome to _relish_ in your reaction if i did."

You shook your head, trying to stifle your giggling. Suddenly, you felt a boney hand cup your hands from underneath, while another rested in your palms. It seemed to be holding onto something, so when he let go, you felt a light chain & something metal.

"A necklace?" You guessed.

The hand resting in your palm moved to join the hand underneath yours. "go ahead."

Your eyes fluttered open, looking down to your hands. It was indeed a necklace, but the main attraction was the small metal blue bone that hung from the chain. Glancing up, you noticed that Sans now had his own necklace.

A green heart.

You couldn't help but smile. "I love it."

As you shifted to put it on, Sans simply watched, making you fully aware of his heart eyes again. "there's something else i wanted to give you." He mentioned. "you're gonna have to close your eyes again."

Letting out a playful huff, you shut your eyes again once you got the necklace on. Sans took your hands in his, but you happened to notice a slight tremble from him.

"actually, there's something i wanted to ask you." He almost muttered. "keep your eyes closed."

You nodded, knowing full well of the anxiety that came with being watched if you tried to ask something that already gave you enough anxiety to begin with. "uh..." Sans tried to compose himself. "i know we haven't been together long, but i have a question. have...have you ever thought of...kissing? with me?"

"A lot." You nodded. "But if you'd rather I not--"

"no, no, it's just--..." Sans gave your hands a squeeze. "i mean, you know my... _anatomy_ enough to see that...kissing might be kinda difficult."

"I don't mind." You admitted. "Sure, it'll be different than between two humans, but I signed up to be with _you_ , Sans. If there has to be alternatives or changes in terms of things that significant others do together, then I don't mind. I'd rather you be happy than having to force yourself to do "human" customs, okay?"

A noticeable silence followed, before Sans seemed to sigh in relief. "what did i do that made me lucky enough to be with you, babe..." He chuckled.

You smiled. "Now, what was it about kissing?"

"i-- uh..." You felt his thumb trace around your skin again. "i mean, i was just thinking if...if we kissed, would you be okay with the difference..."

"I have no problems with it." You just barely peeked to see Sans flushing a deep blue. Now, you opened your eyes. "Would you rather I take the lead?"

It didn't take you long to see that Sans doubted himself quite a lot with dating. You had to initiate a lot of what you guys do nowadays, always assuring Sans that you're with him for _him_.

"...sure."

Gently, you removed one of your hands from his grasp, letting him hold onto the other for comfort. You cupped his cheek, feeling how warm he'd grown so quickly. Due to his anxiety over the situation, he shut his eyesockets, now giving you the chance to observe what you'd work with.

...Perhaps kissing his teeth wouldn't be as unsettling as it would between two humans.

Carefully, you leaned forward & placed a small kiss to his teeth, feeling your face flush as well. Sans never seemed to pull away, & actually moved one of his hands to hold onto the one holding his cheek. You were certain your soul was already out & rocketing around you from the adrenaline & excitement, but you couldn't focus on it enough to care.

Soon, you finally pulled away, just enough to look at Sans to make sure he was doing okay. Not only was he still flushed a deep blue, but he seemed...much more relaxed, even with the addition of his heart eyes. It was then you noticed his soul swirling around with yours, pulsing brightly & in sync with yours.

"Was that alright?" You just barely managed to mutter.

The hand that held onto the one cupping his cheek gave yours a squeeze. "yea..." Sans spoke, sounding as though the air was knocked out of him. "yea, that was...amazing."

A spike of boldness prompted you to tease him -- just a little. "Maybe you need some more so you can get used to it, love."

"you're gonna kill me, babe." Sans chuckled, squeezing your hands. "you are going to be the _death_ of me."

Before you could fully stifle your laughter, you kissed him again. "You & your goddamn jokes, babe! Maybe I really should start kissing you every time you crack one, just so you won't torture Papyrus too hard."

"sounds like a fair deal." Sans' grin widened, while you noticed his & your soul glow a bit brighter."i love you."

"I love you too, bonehead."

×-♡-×

It was a quiet night. Frisk was at a friend's house for New Year's, while Papyrus was with Mettaton. He'd even told you a few days ago that they finally confessed to one another, & while Sans admittedly didn't handle it well, you knew it was certainly better than if he was told the same news months before.

He just really cared for his brother. You cared for him too, but when you thought of the situation between you & Frisk when they're older, you knew that they were allowed to make those decisions themself.

All you could promise was to be by their side when things went wrong.

A gentle snore pushed your thoughts away, & you glanced over to see Sans leaning on you in his sleep again. His hand moved to try to grab something again, but this time you offered your own. With the feeling of your fingers lacing his, he seemed to calm down rather quickly.

You stared up to the ceiling of your bedroom, until it dawned on you that the playlist you'd started earlier had finished. Did you forget to put it on loop? You clicked for it to start again, & couldn't help but giggle at the first song that came up.

"How fitting..." You breathed, shuffling to lay on your side & face Sans. He seemed to be waking up a bit, as evidenced by the grip on your hand tightening a little.

With a smile, you gently kissed his forehead.

" _Wise men say...only fools rush in...  
But I can't help falling in love with you._"

Sans' eyesockets slowly opened, looking up to you as you sang. You looked at him with such...adoration, that your gaze alone made him blush. Not only that, but you were singing that song he'd caught you singing so long ago. He was certain his pinpricked lights for eyes had already changed to form hearts, but he couldn't care less.

" _Shall I stay...? Would it be a sin...  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_"

You moved your free hand to cup his cheek, causing him to grin widely with such a lovestruck gaze that you could smother him right then & there.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._"

You moved your free hand, as if offering it.

" _Take my hand..._ "

Sans didn't hesitate to take your hand in his, lacing his fingers through yours. A sudden glow from your chest caught his attention.

" _Take my whole life too..._ "

Your soul slowly appeared, faintly glowing. As if Sans couldn't smile any wider, he managed to do so.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Lifting your hand with Sans' in tow, you lazily followed your soul as it rised & drifted around the two of you.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._"

You let his & your hand down.

" _Take my hand..._ "

Sans moved his grasp on your hand in order to properly kiss your fingers. A glow appeared in his chest, as well.

" _Take my whole life too._.."

His own soul appeared, joining yours in simply floating just above the two of you.

" _For I...can't...help..._ "

You rested your forehead against his.

" _Falling in love...with...you..._ "

With the song ending, you placed a soft kiss to Sans' teeth, causing his soul to glow a bit brighter for a moment. The playlist returned to calm soundtracks from video games & piano covers, while Sans pulled you into a gentle embrace.

"singin' me to sleep now, babe?"

"Do you want me to?"

"all the time."

You smiled at this, feeling him mutter his words into your neck. "did i ever tell you that you have impressive collarbones?" He mentioned.

You snickered. "Quite the compliment, coming from you."

"what, 'cause i'm a skeleton or 'cause i'm your boyfriend?"

"Both." You yawned. "I used the last of my energy to serenade you, so be thankful."

"always."

A quiet chuckle bubbled from deep in you. "I love you."

"love you too."

Just as the two of you fell asleep, your souls disappeared, while your laptop played a little tune to signify the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (˵ ͡♡ ͜ʖ ͡♡˵)

**Author's Note:**

> look. okay. I know he's been memed to hell & back but he's still a cute gremlin to me ok L E T M E H A V E T H I S !!!
> 
> expect more very soon!! I got 2 more parts that are already finished, it's just that editing is a pain in the ass asdfjgkg


End file.
